


Whatever happened to Baby Jones?

by lachme



Series: The Angel and Miss Jones [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachme/pseuds/lachme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean manage to track down Lexi Jones, but their rescue attempt goes awry and leads to a startling revelation.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I was inspired to explore the christian mythos of Supernatural a little further; if there are modern era prophets, what other biblical figures are currently out there?</p><p>My story is in script format, set in the style of an episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever happened to Baby Jones?

**Author's Note:**

> Kripke and Company own the rights to all the characters of Supernatural, but Lexi belongs to me.

ESTABLISHING SHOT. Bright blue sky, trees, and the road.

EXT. INTERSTATE 90 - AFTERNOON

LOW SHOT OF THE ROAD; THE IMPALA crests a HILL in the immediate distance  
and bears down on us. The camera follows the car as it passes over; the camera  
spins so that the image is upside down as THE IMPALA roars off down the road.

INT. THE IMPALA - MOVING - AFTERNOON

DEAN is driving; SAM is in the passenger seat. SAM is rubbing distastefully  
at his arms and clothing.

SAM  
Never again. That was beyond  
disgusting- that was bordering on  
Cthulhu country.  
(shudders)  
I wish I'd taken another shower.

DEAN  
Dude, you took three. The smell is  
just gonna have to wear off.  
(beat)  
But we should probably burn those  
clothes, just in case.

SAM  
(darkly)  
Great.  
(beat)  
Next time we face one of those, I  
get the pump end; you get to hold  
the nozzle.

DEAN  
Well, if you hadn't woke it up-

SAM  
That was you, Dean.

DEAN  
Oh yeah; right. Sorry about that.  
(shrugs apologetically)  
Burritos.

SAM  
(changing the subject)  
I left Cass a message to look for us  
on I-90; he should be checking in  
soon.

DEAN nods. After a moment, he gives SAM a cautious look.

DEAN  
You sure you don't want to get  
checked out by a doctor?

SAM  
I'm sure.

DEAN  
Cause, dude-  
(winces sympathetically)  
That kind of thing can do permanent  
damage. I'm just sayin.

SAM  
I said no.

DEAN  
(shrugging)  
Well, it's your ass.  
(smirking)  
Literally.

SAM  
Dean- drop it!

CASTIEL (O.C.)  
I have good news.

SAM and DEAN both jump slightly. CASTIEL has appeared in the back seat  
of the IMPALA in his usual garb.

DEAN  
Is this the point where you tell us  
to follow a star? Cause I think  
we're all out of frankincense.

SAM  
Hey, Cass.

CASTIEL  
Hello, Sam. Dean, I have a contact  
in Yemen who can supply you with  
all the frankincense you need. I'll  
call him now--

CASTIEL pulls out his phone and begins dialing while SAM laughs.

DEAN  
It was a joke, Cass; forget it.

CASTIEL looks puzzled as he puts his phone away.

SAM  
What's your good news, Cass?

CASTIEL  
I've located the Martyr Lexi Jones.

PAN from DEAN to SAM as they share a look of surprise; We PAN back to DEAN  
as he stares broodily out through the windshield.

BLACKOUT.

 

END OF TEASER

 

 

 

 

 

 

ACT ONE

INT. THE IMPALA - MOVING - AFTERNOON

DEAN  
Finland?

CASTIEL  
Yes. In a farmhouse, just outside  
Pudasjärvi. She has been there the  
past three months.

SAM  
So Lexi's safe, then?

CASTIEL  
As far as I've been told, yes. I  
believe Zachariah will protect her  
from harm, at least until she  
serves his purpose.

SAM  
Until she has the kid, you mean.

CASTIEL  
Dean's son, yes. Or perhaps yours.  
(beat)  
Or both.

SAM winces, and DEAN looks stoically uncomfortable.  
CASTIEL is indifferent.

SAM  
(moving on)  
So we need to get her out of there  
before then.

CASTIEL  
Perhaps . . .

DEAN  
What do you mean, perhaps?

CASTIEL  
Lexi Jones is a Martyr of the Lord,  
Dean. Her suffering and death are  
part of God's plan; it may be  
unwise to interfere with her any  
further.

DEAN  
(angrily)  
Lexi's already been interfered  
with, Cass. And what the hell,  
anyway? Whose side are you on?

CASTIEL  
I rebelled against Michael, Dean. I  
have never opposed the direct will  
of God before.

DEAN  
What I don't get is why you still  
care, Cass. In case you didn't  
notice, God stayed on the bench  
during the last apocalypse; he made  
it clear he doesn't give a flying-

SAM  
Dean. Cass is right.

DEAN  
What are you saying, Sam? You don't  
think we should try?

SAM  
No, we're going to try; we're  
definitely going to try. It's just  
that . . .

CASTIEL  
(looking calmly out the window)  
You will probably fail.

DEAN shoots an angry look at CASTIEL through the rear view mirror.

SAM  
(quietly)  
We still have to try.

CASTIEL turns his attention to SAM. He is curious.

CASTIEL  
Why is that? Why do you feel  
compelled to perform a difficult  
task you know is doomed to fail?

SAM struggles unsuccessfully to find the right words.  
DEAN gives SAM an impatient glance.

DEAN  
(answering for SAM)  
Because we're . . . we're just kind  
of stupid that way.

CUT TO:

FLASH-- CLIP FROM "The Angel and Miss Jones": CLOSE-UP of LEXI.

LEXI  
. . . guess I’m just kind of stupid  
that way.

CUT TO:

INT. THE IMPALA - AFTERNOON

DEAN'S face is grimly determined.

SAM  
So we're going, then.  
(beat)  
To Finland.

SAM glances sideways at DEAN, who has gone from grim to gloomy.

SAM (CONT'D)  
So we should head to the nearest  
airport.

DEAN  
(darkly)  
Great. Flying. Peachy.  
(looks in rear view mirror)  
Tell me again why you can't just  
zap us there?

CASTIEL  
There will be a cadre of angels  
guarding The Martyr; they would  
sense my presence immediately. The  
element of surprise is the only  
advantage you have at this point.

DEAN  
But if we're gonna hide Lexi from  
the mooks for good, we'll need you  
to carve the Enochian sigil into  
her ribs.

CASTIEL  
(hesitates)  
You realize that if I do that, it  
could cost Lexi Jones her place in  
heaven?

SAM  
What? You said Martyrs go directly  
to heaven.

CASTIEL  
(patiently)  
Yes, Sam. But if she is hidden from  
the Host of Heaven when she dies,  
it's possible that the agents of  
Hell may find her soul before the  
angels do. They may want her back.

DEAN  
That's not gonna happen.

CASTIEL  
You should also know before you  
attempt to kidnap her- she probably  
won't know you. According to my  
informant, Zachariah has erased The  
Martyr's memories. She may fight  
you.

SAM  
(sighs)  
Any other good news?

CASTIEL looks slightly puzzled.

CASTIEL  
Well, I feel fairly certain you  
should have no difficulty  
overpowering her, Sam.

DEAN chuckles. SAM turns in his seat and looks suspiciously  
at CASTIEL- could he be joking?

POV. SAM'S. we are looking at CASTIEL'S face; it is completely blank.

SAM  
Was that a . . .  
(hesitates; shakes head)  
No- never mind.  
(turns back around)  
So we're just going to sneak in and  
grab Lexi right out from under the  
angel's noses?  
(beat)  
Is that the best plan we have?

DEAN  
If you've got a better one, I'd  
love to hear it.

SAM is unhappy, but silent.

CASTIEL  
(volunteering)  
If it helps, I have seen the two of  
you succeed with plans far more  
stupid than this one.

SAM and DEAN exchange looks of annoyance and embarrassment.

BLACKOUT.

CHYRON: PUDASJÄRVI, NORTHERN OSTROBOTHNIA, FINLAND.

EXT. PUDASJÄRVI, FINLAND — FARMHOUSE — AFTERNOON

We are on the porch as the front door opens and LEXI emerges, bundled for the cold.  
LEXI is a young woman in her early twenties; she is the pretty, girl-next-door type.  
She is dressed warmly; boots, heavy coat, scarf. We follow ahead of LEXI as she walks  
the short distance to a row of shops. MONTAGE OF LEXI; moving from shop to shop,  
examining items, making purchases, carrying bags. LEXI wanders into a narrow alleyway  
between the old buildings. She seems distracted at first, but suddenly becomes alert;  
she had heard something. LEXI slows her pace, listening for a moment, reaches into  
her pocket, then moves quickly towards the end of the alley. CLOSE IN tight on LEXI;  
the hands of an unseen FIGURE come from behind her, one around her waist, one around  
her mouth. LEXI'S eyes are wide with fear.

FIGURE (O.C.)  
Lexi, it's me--

LEXI frantically sprays pepper spray over her shoulder. We hear the FIGURE'S  
cries of pain as he releases her. LEXI turns swiftly and thrusts a stun gun against  
the FIGURE'S side; down he goes. DEAN steps into LEXI'S line of sight.  
DEAN is holding his empty hands out in a gesture of peace, trying to calm LEXI.

DEAN  
Whoa, Lexi, stop! Stop! I know you  
don't recognize-

LEXI  
(shocked)  
Dean?

LEXI looks down; the FIGURE at her feet is SAM, who is unconscious.

LEXI (CONT'D)  
Sam?  
(beat)  
You two scared the hell out of me!

LEXI hits DEAN hard on the shoulder; she is still breathing quickly from fright.  
We hear a groaning from the ground. LEXI and DEAN both look down and then kneel  
beside SAM, who is regaining consciousness. SAM'S eyes are red and swollen  
from the pepper spray.

LEXI (CONT'D)  
(sorrowfully)  
Oh, Sam . . .

END OF ACT ONE

 

 

 

ACT TWO

INT. FARMHOUSE - KITCHEN - AFTERNOON

The feel of the farmhouse is old, open, worn, and comfortable.  
There is a old-fashioned kitchen table in the center of the room;  
SAM is sitting at it with his head back. LEXI holds a thick towel  
to the side of his head while she rinses his eyes one by one with saline.  
Dean stands on the other side of the table, morosely watching LEXI doctor SAM.

LEXI  
It's your own damned fault, you  
know.

SAM  
I know, I'm sorry. We didn't mean  
to frighten you.

LEXI laughs humorlessly. She hands SAM a damp towel for his eyes, and carries  
the bottle of saline and several unused towels over to one of the kitchen  
counters. She stops and stands with her back to both SAM and DEAN.

SAM  
We were told they took away your  
memories.

LEXI nods; she doesn't turn.

LEXI  
They did. I only began remembering  
about six weeks ago.

SAM presses the cold towel to his eyes and gives a short laugh.

SAM  
Wow, that's some pepper spray.

LEXI  
I make it out of ground chili  
peppers, colloidal silver, and holy  
water. It's kind of all purpose.

DEAN and SAM both become alert.

SAM  
Holy water?

DEAN  
(intently)  
Have any demons come after you?

LEXI  
No. But if they do, I intend to be  
ready. And speaking of unexpected  
visitors . . .

DEAN  
(false nonchalance)  
Hey, we would have called first,  
but we lost your number.

LEXI turns to face them both. She glances gravely back and forth between them  
and shakes her head. She doesn't look happy to see them.

LEXI  
Why are you here?

SAM  
Lexi, I promised you that we would  
find out who raised you from the  
pit, and why. Well, we found out.

LEXI  
I'm pretty sure I know who; it was  
that bald man. Dean, you called him  
Zac.

DEAN  
Zachariah, yeah.

LEXI  
And he's an angel, right?

LEXI turns back to the counter, opens a cupboard, and puts the saline bottle  
and towels away. DEAN'S attention is caught by something in the cupboard  
as she closes it.

LEXI (CONT'D)  
Well, then, you don't have to worry  
about him showing up.

DEAN walks to the cupboard and LEXI takes a few steps back, giving tacit permission.  
DEAN opens the cupboard; the Enochian angel-banishing sigil is drawn on the inside  
of the cupboard doors. He shoots a glance at LEXI, who is calmly watching him,  
and opens the cupboard beside it, then the next. each one has the same sigil.  
DEAN gives LEXI an entirely new look of appraisal.

DEAN  
Those have to be drawn in blood,  
you know.

LEXI  
(soberly)  
They are; my blood. I use a drawing  
fixative on them, so I only have to  
refresh them every couple of weeks.

DEAN  
I was wondering why we hadn't seen  
any mooks around.  
(gestures)  
Where did you learn about Enochian  
sigils?

LEXI  
Found it on the intertubes. It's  
amazing what you can learn if you  
know where to look.

DEAN steps to the kitchen window and looks at the sill. There is  
a thick layer of kosher salt there, with a ward of protection. He walks over  
to the kitchen door. There is a mat in front of the door that he pushes aside  
with his foot; under it is a devil's trap drawn on the floor.

DEAN  
Yeah, I can see that.

DEAN looks closely at LEXI. She is wearing a bulky Nordic sweater and jeans,  
and her hair is pulled back in a simple ponytail. Any evidence of pregnancy  
is hidden by the sweater. LEXI notices his inspection and gives him a challenging look.

LEXI  
What?

DEAN  
(swiftly, shaking head)  
Nothing.

SAM  
Lexi, what's been happening here?  
What is all of this?

LEXI walks over to the table and sits across the corner from SAM.

LEXI  
I told you that my memory started  
coming back around six weeks ago.  
When I first came here, I was told  
I had amnesia. That angel, Zac,  
pretended to be my doctor, but  
there was just something about him  
I never trusted; I was sure he was  
lying to me.

DEAN  
Well, you've got good instincts.

LEXI  
So when I started getting my  
memories back, I didn't tell him  
. . . but he figured it out anyway.  
I know, because he tried to do it  
again; wipe out my memory, I mean.  
I pretended he was successful, but  
I remembered what you told me about  
angels, Sam. So I started  
searching; I found the sigil online  
and gave it a try, and he  
disappeared in a flash of white  
light. Haven't seen him since.

SAM  
He didn't come after you again?

LEXI  
Not himself. He's sent his minions  
a few times, but I gave them the  
white light treatment, too. They've  
even tried to ambush me outside of  
the house, but-

LEXI reaches into the neckline of her sweater and pulls out a cloth medallion  
about six inches across on a chain; a small version of the  
Enochian sigil is painted in blood on it.

LEXI (CONT'D)  
I've always been ready for them so  
far.

SAM gives LEXI a look of admiration, and she smiles.

LEXI  
I even have one on a t-shirt.

SAM  
I can't believe you just used the  
word minion. I love that word.

LEXI  
(grins)  
I know! and there are so few real  
opportunities to use it.

SAM and LEXI grin at one another. DEAN stirs restlessly;  
he recognizes a "geek moment" when he sees one. LEXI glances at DEAN.

LEXI  
Curmudgeon is another good one.

SAM laughs.

LEXI  
So, what was so important that you  
came all this way to find me?

SAM and DEAN exchange looks, and DEAN pulls up a chair at the table  
with SAM and LEXI.

SAM  
Lexi . . .  
(beat)  
What do you know about Martyrs?

FADE OUT.

INT. FARMHOUSE - KITCHEN - EVENING

DEAN is sitting at the table. SAM is wandering in from the LIVING ROOM.

SAM  
Well, she's done her homework.  
Traps at all the main entrances,  
salt and iron in every room, sigils  
painted everywhere. This place is a  
fortress.

DEAN  
This place is ground zero. You can  
bet Zachariah's not gonna sit still  
for this.

SAM  
I don't think she wants to leave;  
she feels safe here.

DEAN  
Well, I say she's in danger, Sammy.  
She's alone, and she's got to sleep  
sometime.

LEXI (O.C.)  
I have a safe room; I sleep in  
there.

POV. DEAN'S. We look around to see LEXI standing just inside  
the hallway, leaning against the wall.

LEXI  
There's also hidden cameras, some  
alarms, a couple of warning spells,  
and my weapons cache.

 

DEAN  
Those sigils only banish angels,  
Lexi. They'll just keep coming back.

LEXI  
Maybe.

LEXI reaches under her sweater, pulls something out of the waistband  
of her jeans, and tosses it on the table.

POV. We are looking closely at the tabletop in front of DEAN;  
an ANGEL SWORD lands with a thump onto the table, and we pan up  
to DEAN'S surprised face.

LEXI  
Maybe not.

SAM  
Lexi . . .  
(gently)  
You told me before you weren't able  
to hurt anyone, not even in Hell.  
Do you really think you could take  
out an angel?

LEXI  
Something happened to me six weeks  
ago, Sam, and it changed me.

SAM  
What happened?

LEXI  
(intensely)  
I got mad.

LEXI begins pacing around the kitchen; she grows more agitated as she speaks.

LEXI (CONT'D)  
When I started getting my memory  
back, I could see how I've been  
cheated all along. I mean, what  
the hell, huh?  
(gestures)  
First, I was butchered by some  
psycho, then I was tortured for  
some two hundred plus years in hell,  
then suddenly I'm alive again, and  
then what happened with you . . .

LEXI glances sorrowfully at DEAN, who flushes and looks away.

LEXI (CONT'D)  
Then I'm yanked away again, away  
from everyone I know or care about,  
so some jerk angel can mess with my  
brain and then dump me here at the  
frickin' Overlook Hotel.

LEXI walks over to one of the windows and looks out.

LEXI (CONT'D)  
And now you tell me I'm a Martyr,  
which, hey- actually explains a lot  
in retrospect, but  
(turns)  
you've got to be kidding me!

LEXI looks pleadingly at SAM, as if he had the power to change things.  
SAM takes a step closer to LEXI, then glances at DEAN and stops.

SAM  
Lexi . . .

LEXI  
So my sole reason for existence is  
to suffer? That's god's big plan  
for me?

SAM  
I'm sorry, Lexi.

 

DEAN  
That's why we're here; we're not  
gonna let it happen.

SAM  
We came to take you away, Lexi, to  
someplace safe.

LEXI  
You don't think I'm safe here?

SAM  
The angels know where you are, so  
you're only going to be able to  
keep them at a distance for so  
long. We need to get you away so  
they can't find you.

LEXI  
But I thought you said angels could  
see everywhere.

SAM  
There's a way you can be hidden, so  
the angels can't find you.

LEXI  
How?

SAM  
Well, it involves carving an  
Enochian sigil on your ribs . . .  
and I won't kid you; it hurts like  
hell. A friend of ours did it for  
Dean and me, so the angels can't  
track us. I can have him come and  
mark you the same way, if you want.

LEXI  
This is someone you trust?

SAM  
Absolutely.

LEXI walks to the table and sits down. She sits there thoughtfully for a few moments.

LEXI  
(quietly)  
Why are you two really here?

DEAN  
We told you- we came to get you out  
of here.

LEXI  
Why?

LEXI is suspicious; she looks pointedly at DEAN for a moment,  
then scrutinizes SAM closely as well.

LEXI  
Why do you care what happens to me?

SAM  
(hesitantly)  
Lexi, we know about the baby.

LEXI goes white at first, and then blushes furiously. She gets quickly  
to her feet and begins pacing around the kitchen again.

LEXI  
Who told you?

SAM  
Zachariah.

LEXI  
That's none of your business!  
Neither one of you!

SAM  
Look--

LEXI  
No, you look. Did I call you? Did I  
look for you? No! I never asked you  
for anything-

SAM  
That's not-

LEXI  
-and I don't want your help!

DEAN  
(quietly)  
I'm going to protect you, whether  
you like it or not.

LEXI looks indignantly at DEAN, but his expression is resolute.

SAM  
That's not everything, Lexi;  
there's more.  
(beat)  
You should probably sit down.

LEXI stares at SAM uneasily, then silently complies and sits down  
at the table again.

POV. From the unoccupied end of the rectangular table; DEAN is slumped  
directly across from us, staring morosely down at the tabletop, where the angel sword  
still lays. LEXI has sunk into the chair on the right; her posture indicates  
she is ready to jump to her feet any moment, as SAM seats himself on the left,  
across from LEXI, and folds his hands in front of him.

SAM  
(hesitantly)  
That's actually the reason why  
Zachariah raised you from hell in  
the first place.

LEXI  
(suspiciously)  
What are you talking about?

SAM  
Lexi . . .

SAM looks to DEAN, but DEAN deliberately ignores his silent plea for help;  
DEAN doesn't even appear to be listening to the conversation.

SAM  
Our bloodline, the Winchester  
bloodline- well, Dean's, anyway  
. . . it's important for some  
reason.  
(looks uncomfortable)  
Important enough that the angels  
feel the need to . . . insure that  
it continues.  
(beat)  
With someone worthy.

LEXI is incredulous; she is staring at SAM, open-mouthed  
and slightly horror struck. SAM is unable to meet her eyes.

SAM  
(miserably)  
Zachariah pulled you from hell and  
manipulated events to bring you and  
Dean together, so that you would  
. . . so that you and Dean would  
. . . continue the bloodline.

DEAN thrusts his chair back and jumps to his feet suddenly, making SAM and LEXI  
both jump. DEAN walks quickly to the kitchen door and leaves without a word.  
SAM and LEXI exchange a look.

SAM  
(embarrassed)  
He does that sometimes . . .

LEXI  
So I've noticed.

BLACKOUT.

 

END OF ACT TWO

 

 

 

ACT THREE

 

INT. FARMHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

LEXI and SAM are sitting on opposite ends of a broad sofa; SAM sits stiffly,  
while LEXI is in a tensely huddled posture, clutching a sofa pillow,  
and has her legs curled under her. There is a roaring fire in the fireplace,  
filling the room with warm light.

SAM  
(awkwardly)  
So . . . how've you been?

LEXI just frowns at him silently, and SAM sighs.

SAM  
Yeah . . . things suck all over.

There is a protracted uncomfortable silence before LEXI finally speaks.

LEXI  
(apologetically)  
I'm sorry, Sam. This whole thing  
has just . . . really thrown me for  
a loop, you know?

SAM  
Hey, who wouldn't be freaked.

LEXI  
I suppose I should be grateful,  
when you think about it. I mean, if  
that angel hadn't pulled me from  
the pit, I'd still be there. So  
there's that.

SAM looks unhappy.

SAM  
Yeah, about that . . .  
(reluctantly)  
Zachariah told us something else  
about you, Lexi. He told us why you  
ended up in hell.

LEXI  
(puzzled)  
I assumed it was because I didn't  
rate heaven. I was never much of a  
churchgoer.

SAM  
No. You were supposed to go to  
heaven; all Martyrs do. But . . .  
(hesitates)  
You remember the demon who was  
Dean's boss in hell?

LEXI shivers slightly and nods.

SAM  
He . . . he killed the angel  
assigned to take your soul to  
heaven, and took you to hell  
instead.

LEXI  
But why?

SAM  
Well, as a martyr, you would never  
break under torture; he knew that,  
but Dean didn't. So he gave you to  
Dean as a . . . as a practical joke  
on him.

There is a short silence as a frozen-faced LEXI absorbs  
this new information. SAM looks worried.

LEXI  
A joke.  
(beat; thoughtfully)  
So, I spent two hundred years in  
hell for a practical joke . . . and  
I wasn't even the subject of it; I  
was a prop, like a trick birthday  
candle.

Slow pan around LEXI as she sits absolutely still and expressionless  
for a full ten seconds. Finally she speaks.

LEXI  
. . . though I have to admit, I can  
see the funny.

EXT. FARMHOUSE - FRONT PORCH - NIGHT

SLOW CLOSE IN FROM A DISTANCE; DEAN is sitting on a glider, staring into space;  
his thoughts are dark. It is cold; his breath plumes out, and he has his arms  
across his chest for warmth. As we move in close and pan across his face,  
we hear laughter from inside the house;  
DEAN listens, glances at the window, looks away again.

INT. FARMHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

LEXI and SAM are still chuckling; they have both relaxed considerably  
from a few minutes before. As their laughter dies away,  
LEXI looks warmly at SAM; she decides to confide in him . . . a little.

LEXI  
Sam, I just want you to know that  
what happened . . . well, it wasn't  
what I ever intended. I'm sorry.

SAM  
(embarrassed)  
No, hey, I know.  
(shrugs)  
You were vulnerable, and I was  
there- I get it.

LEXI  
No, that's not what I meant at all.  
I meant-  
(blushes)  
I meant what happened with me and  
your brother.

A beat.

SAM  
Oh.

LEXI  
It was . . . I can't explain it,  
'cause I don't understand it  
entirely myself.

SAM  
You don't have to explain anything.

LEXI  
But I do, at least, I want to. I  
want you to know that-

SAM  
(interrupting)  
You were compelled, Lexi. By the  
angel. It wasn't your fault.

LEXI  
Compelled.

LEXI begins to laugh, and stops.

LEXI (CONT'D)  
Even that.  
(with growing anger)  
So I'm just a puppet after all. My  
whole frickin' life I've been a  
puppet. I've just been yanked  
around by whoever's holding my  
strings- angels, demons, it doesn't  
matter; it's all the same. Either  
way I get screwed.  
(shakes her head)  
Free will my ass.

SAM  
(commiserates)  
Tell me about it.  
(beat)  
But we can help you cut the  
strings, Lexi. Come with us.

LEXI  
(doubtfully)  
Where?

SAM hesitates; he doesn't have a ready answer, and laughs softly.  
SAM  
You know, we spent so much time  
worrying about how impossible it  
would be to get to you and get you  
out, that we never really talked  
about where we could take you.  
(beat)  
I guess the best place for now  
would be Bobby's; he's a friend of  
ours. We can decide where to go  
from there.

SAM looks seriously at LEXI.

SAM (CONT'D)  
But first, we have to get you  
hidden.

LEXI  
You mean the fun-sounding "hurts  
like hell" rib-carving you were  
talking about, right?  
(marveling)  
This night just keeps getting  
better and better.

SAM  
Just let me call my friend; He can  
help. Trust me.

LEXI eyes SAM doubtfully. Finally she reluctantly nods.

LEXI  
All right, Sam. Call your friend.  
(gets up)  
I think I should go talk to your  
brother.

SAM gets up, fishes his phone out of his pocket and goes into  
the kitchen as LEXI dons a heavy coat and goes out the front door.

EXT. FARMHOUSE - FRONT PORCH - NIGHT

DEAN is still sitting on the glider, hunched over in the cold  
with his hands in his pockets, looking out at a starlit landscape.  
He looks up at LEXI as she approaches him. LEXI looks down at DEAN  
for a moment, then sits on the glider beside him.

LEXI  
So.

DEAN  
I know you think you can take care  
of yourself, and you don't want my  
help.  
(beat)  
And who could blame you.

DEAN looks for a reaction from LEXI, who remains silent.

DEAN (CONT'D)  
But I don't think you understand  
the danger you are in.

LEXI  
So explain it to me.

DEAN  
You can't keep the angels off your  
back forever; they're gonna get to  
you, sooner or later. And when they  
do . . . Zachariah is an  
unbelievable bastard. He hates  
humans, and he's vindictive as hell.

LEXI  
He won't hurt me.

DEAN  
No, not right away. But after the  
baby is born, all bets are off.  
(shakes head)  
All he cares about is the kid,  
Lexi. The bloodline.

LEXI  
What do you care about?

DEAN  
I care about keeping you safe.  
Those dicks don't give a damn;  
watching you suffer and die is part  
of their job description.

LEXI  
Is that it? Is that all?

DEAN sighs; he looks off into the distance.

DEAN  
No. But I don't know what to tell  
you, Lexi. This is confusing as  
hell for me.

LEXI  
Why?

DEAN  
Because I know what it was like,  
having a dad that was never there for  
me. I always swore if I ever had  
kids, I would be there for them,  
every day; homework, soccer  
practice, dinner at six, the works.  
Of course, this isn't exactly how I  
planned it . . .  
(shrugs)  
but what the hell.

LEXI gets up and walks to the rail of the porch.  
She turns and leans against the rail, facing DEAN.

POV. DEAN'S. LEXI is a dark silhouette against the moonlit background;  
her face is all shadows.

LEXI  
So what are you saying?

DEAN  
I'm saying you don't have to do  
this alone, Lexi. I want to be  
there for you, as much as you'll  
let me, anyway. I want to be there  
for the kid.

LEXI  
(softly)  
No matter whose kid it is?

DEAN looks intently at LEXI, but her expression is still  
hidden in shadows. He nods slowly.

DEAN  
Yeah. Either way, it's still blood.

LEXI  
What if I don't want you around my  
child?

DEAN'S expression is wounded; he struggles to find a response.

DEAN  
(stumbling)  
I guess I would . . . respect your-

DEAN looks reproachfully at LEXI.

DEAN (CONT'D)  
Is that what you want? I thought  
you said you forgave me.

LEXI  
I did. I do. But that doesn't mean  
I love you. That doesn't mean I  
want you to be a part of my life.

DEAN looks as if he has been slapped. LEXI takes a few steps  
closer to DEAN, and the yellow light from inside the house  
strikes her and lights up her face; she looks sad.

LEXI  
Dean, when you were in pain, and  
you needed someone, I went to you,  
I did. And it wasn't because I was  
compelled; it was because I  
couldn't sit by while you were  
suffering and not do something.  
(beat)  
But when I was in pain, and I  
needed someone . . . I went to Sam.

DEAN turns away for a moment, and then gives a gruff laugh.

DEAN  
Well, so much for being the pretty  
one.

DEAN stands up, shrugging it off. He looks matter-of-factly at LEXI.

DEAN  
Let's just focus on getting you out  
of this place; that's more  
important than anything else right  
now.  
(looks around)  
I figure we sit tight 'til sunrise;  
better safe than sorry. Then we'll  
make a run for it.  
(rubs his arms)  
It's pretty cold out here; I'm  
going inside. You coming?

LEXI nods; she silently precedes DEAN into the house.

INT. FARMHOUSE - KITCHEN - NIGHT

SAM is folding his phone and pocketing it as DEAN and LEXI come in from the cold.

SAM  
I wasn't able to get a hold of Cass,  
but I left a couple of messages. He  
should get back to us soon.

DEAN  
Good.  
(glance at LEXI)  
I don't suppose you've got anything  
to eat around here?

LEXI seems distracted.

LEXI  
(automatically)  
Of course. Help yourself to  
anything you want in the fridge.

DEAN  
Thanks; I'm starving.

DEAN opens the fridge and starts rummaging around.

DEAN  
Oh, fried chicken . . . awesome.

DEAN picks a piece of chicken out of the refrigerator  
and starts eating it, standing there with the door still open.

DEAN  
(mouth full)  
Want some, Sammy? 's good.

SAM shakes his head silently, and DEAN shrugs. DEAN loads his arms  
with the plate of chicken, a bowl of something else, and several beers,  
carries it all to the table. SAM is looking at LEXI; she catches his eye and looks away.

LEXI  
It's late, and I'm tired. I'm going  
to try and get a couple of hours of  
sleep.  
(gestures)  
That's a spare bedroom there, and  
there are extra blankets in the  
closet for whoever sleeps on the  
couch.  
(turns away)  
See you in the morning, guys.

LEXI goes down the hallway to her bedroom.

SAM  
Good night, Lexi.

DEAN watches LEXI go down the hall into her bedroom  
and close the door. He looks speculatively at SAM.

DEAN  
Sam . . .

SAM looks at DEAN. DEAN inclines his head in LEXI'S direction  
and raises his eyebrows; his expression indicates that SAM should follow.

SAM  
(disgusted)  
No, Dean.

DEAN shrugs and returns to his meal as SAM takes one of the beers  
and opens it. He takes a swig.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT THREE

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ACT FOUR

INT. FARMHOUSE - KITCHEN - MORNING

The light indicates it is just past sunrise. LEXI shuffles sleepily  
from the hallway into the kitchen in jammies, slippers, and robe. DEAN is seated  
at the kitchen table; his bag is beside him. There are several guns on the table  
in various stages of deconstruction, and DEAN is cleaning them. LEXI looks  
through the archway into the LIVING ROOM; we can see SAM in one of the armchairs,  
his feet up on the coffee table, asleep. LEXI looks down at the guns on the table.

DEAN  
'Morning.

LEXI  
I'll make us some coffee.

DEAN  
Sounds good; I could use some.

LEXI  
You sleep at all?

DEAN  
I'll sleep when I'm dead.

LEXI rolls her eyes at the machismo; she is making the coffee  
when SAM'S phone rings. SAM wakes up already reaching for his phone; he looks  
at the caller ID and answers. As he talks on the phone,  
Lexi makes the coffee and DEAN reassembles his guns.

SAM  
(mumbling into phone)  
Cass . . . Yeah, we found her. We're  
at her place right now.  
(listens)  
No, man, she was alone. There are  
no angels with her; she banished  
them.  
(listens)  
Yeah, you heard me.  
(listens)  
Well, we need you.  
(listens)  
Okay, but I can't pronounce it.  
I'll just text it to you. Yeah.

SAM starts texting.

LEXI  
(to DEAN)  
How long will it take your friend  
to get here?

DEAN  
Oh, thirty seconds, tops.

LEXI looks alarmed and backs up against the counter in the kitchen.  
We hear the sound of rushing wings and air.

POV. LEXI'S. We look across the room at CASTIEL standing there;  
as he looks at LEXI, his eyes widen. LEXI looks panicked.  
She picks up a knife and gashes her palm.

SAM  
Hey, Cass-

CASTIEL  
(to LEXI; shocked)  
What have you done?

LEXI turns as CASTIEL speaks and throws open one of the cupboard doors.  
She slaps her cut and bleeding hand on the Enochian sigil as CASTIEL cries out.

CASTIEL  
NO-

CASTIEL disappears in a flash of white light. SAM and DEAN  
both look shocked as LEXI rounds on them, furious.

LEXI  
I can't believe you did that! I  
can't believe you brought an angel  
here! After you told me they were  
liars! After you told me I couldn't  
trust them!

LEXI pulls out the first aid kit she used on SAM and swiftly  
begins dressing the wound on her palm.

SAM  
Cass is different; he's on our side.

LEXI  
Your side?

DEAN  
He rebelled against heaven.

LEXI looks incredulously at DEAN.

LEXI  
Like Lucifer? And that's supposed  
to make me trust him?

SAM  
It's complicated, Lexi.

DEAN  
Yeah. Heaven's in the middle of  
this civil . . .  
(rethinks choice of words)  
See, they're divided into factions-

LEXI  
(shouting)  
ENOUGH! I've had it! I've had it  
with all of you! No more angels, no  
more demons, and no more  
Winchesters; my capacity for this  
crap just reached critical mass.  
Now get the hell out of my house!

DEAN is shaking his head reluctantly as she speaks.

DEAN  
You know I can't do that, Lexi. I'm  
sorry.

LEXI  
Get out!

SAM  
Lexi, please give us a chance to  
explain. Cass-

 

LEXI  
No. I have had all the explanations  
I can take. Just leave.

POV. LEXI'S. We look at SAM; he seems embarrassed and won't meet LEXI'S eyes.  
We look over at DEAN; he gazes back at her, stubbornly refusing.

SWITCH TO-- slow pan around LEXI; she is frustrated and trapped.  
Finally LEXI sighs and gives DEAN a look of surrender.

LEXI (CONT'D)  
Fine. We'll do it your way.

LEXI looks down at her robe and slippers.

LEXI (CONT'D)  
I suppose we should probably leave  
soon.

DEAN  
(quietly)  
Yeah.

LEXI  
All right. Give me fifteen to  
change and pack a bag.

LEXI turns to go to her room.

DEAN  
(reluctantly)  
Sam, go with her.

SAM rises as LEXI gives DEAN a look of contempt over her shoulder  
and turns her back on him. SAM follows her out of the room.

CUT TO:

INT. FARMHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - MORNING

DEAN is watching carefully out the window. LEXI and SAM enter, both dressed  
for travel; LEXI is carrying a bag, which SAM tries to carry for her.  
She jerks it away from him.

LEXI  
(irritably)  
I got it.

LEXI slings the bag over her shoulder, then presses one hand  
to her midsection and grimaces slightly. She shrugs it off. SAM notices.

LEXI (CONT'D)  
Okay, let's go.

SAM  
Wait; you should have something to  
eat first.

DEAN  
Sam-

SAM gives DEAN the stink eye and DEAN subsides, frowning impatiently.

SAM  
She needs to eat, Dean.

LEXI  
I'm not hungry. I think I just want  
some coffee.

SAM  
I'll get it for you.

LEXI sits at the table as SAM goes to pour two cups of coffee.  
He glances at DEAN, who is approaching LEXI with a contrite expression.

SAM  
You want a cup, Dean?

DEAN  
I just had some.  
(to LEXI)  
I'm sorry about all of this.

SAM gives LEXI her coffee; stands and sips his own, black. As she speaks,  
LEXI gets up, fetches cream, sugar, and a spoon, then sits down again.

LEXI  
No you're not.  
(smiles bitterly)  
You're probably loving this-  
charging to my rescue.

DEAN  
Maybe a little.  
(beat)  
Look, Lexi, we just want to get you  
out of here. Once we know you're  
safe, we'll-  
(yawns)  
we'll both leave you alone, if  
that's what you want. I promise.

LEXI  
(disbelieving)  
Uh-huh.

SAM  
Lexi-

LEXI  
Shut up.

SAM has sat down at the table across the corner from LEXI. He is stung by her remark;  
he covers by taking a drink. A protracted, uncomfortable silence fills the room.  
DEAN stifles another yawn. LEXI toys with her coffee, stirring it.

LEXI  
You just want to help me, right?  
Protect me from my Martyr's fate,  
huh?  
(gives SAM a look)  
Did it ever occur to either one of  
you that I've already been martyred?

DEAN looks surprised; SAM looks thoughtful.

LEXI (CONT'D)  
I was brutally murdered and endured  
two hundred years of torture, only  
to survive; if that's not martyrdom,  
I don't know what is.

LEXI (CONT'D)  
And now, it turns out that it was  
all because of him.

LEXI gestures at DEAN, who looks abashed and shoots SAM a wounded look;  
he didn't know SAM had told her that.

LEXI (CONT'D)  
(to DEAN)  
I went to hell because some demon  
wanted to punk you.

DEAN looks guilty; he also looks tired. He listens unhappily as LEXI speaks.

LEXI (O.C.)  
Then, I got knocked up because some  
angel was messing with with you,  
too.  
(laughs without humor)  
Boy, you must just make friends  
wherever you go.

DEAN  
What can I say- it's a gift.  
(looks at watch)  
We're burning daylight here. We  
should--  
(yawns enormously)  
We should head out soon.

SAM  
Dude, look at you; you're falling  
asleep. Have another cup of coffee.  
(yawns)  
Think I'll have one, too.

LEXI  
I wouldn't recommend it.

SAM looks at LEXI, surprised. LEXI is blandly expressionless.

DEAN  
I'm fine; let's-

DEAN takes a step and sways, almost falls; he catches himself  
on the back of one of the kitchen chairs and laughs shakily.

DEAN  
Whoa . . . that was weird.

CLOSE IN ON SAM-- he looks at DEAN, who is leaning against the kitchen chair  
beside SAM; DEAN'S eyes are glassy. SAM turns to look at LEXI, who is watching him.  
SAM looks down at LEXI'S full coffee cup, then down at his own empty one.  
He laughs with realization.

SAM  
You dosed us.

DEAN  
(sleepily)  
What?

LEXI  
You should sit down, Dean.

SAM  
What did you use?

LEXI  
Mandrake root. And Vicodin.  
(shrugs)  
And quite a lot of Ambien. Works  
pretty quickly; yours should kick  
in soon.

DEAN scowls glassy-eyed at LEXI.

DEAN  
(slurred)  
You . . . drugged me?

DEAN turns and gets two steps before his legs give out; he collapses.

SAM  
Dean!

SAM jumps up, goes to DEAN, kneels beside him as LEXI stands. She walks around  
to the other side of the table and starts going through DEAN'S bag of weapons,  
taking her pick. SAM rolls DEAN onto his back, slaps him lightly on the cheek.

SAM  
Dean . . . hey, dude.

DEAN  
(slurred)  
Stop her, Sammy.

SAM stifles a big yawn, and looks panicked; he saw how quickly  
DEAN was affected, and knows he doesn't have much time.

SAM  
Lexi, don't do this. Please.

LEXI  
It's done.

SAM  
You need our protection.

LEXI  
Like I need another hole in my  
head. You two are the bane of my  
existence.

DEAN  
(from the floor; slurred)  
We've heard . . . that b'fore. . .

LEXI  
You're right about me needing to  
leave here; it's not safe anymore.  
But I'll cut my own strings,  
thanks.

LEXI is rifling through the documents in DEAN'S bag. She tosses two passports  
on the table and stuffs the rest in her own bag. SAM covers another yawn;  
he's beginning to feel the drugs.

LEXI (CONT'D)  
I'm leaving you each one passport;  
wouldn't want you to have a hard  
time getting back into the States.

LEXI walks around the table and looks down at the boys. DEAN is sprawled  
across the floor, completely relaxed, his eyes still open through sheer force of will.  
SAM is kneeling beside him, swaying slightly; he is groggy and fading fast.  
LEXI'S expression is friendly, even sympathetic.

SAM  
The angels will find you, Lexi. You  
can't hide.

SAM falls to the side, and catches himself on his hands.

POV. SAM'S. We are looking at LEXI as she kneels on the other side of DEAN;  
his vision is beginning to weave and blur. LEXI begins systematically  
going through DEAN'S pockets, robbing him.

LEXI  
You want to bet, Sam? This is the  
age of information.  
(pockets lock-pick kit)  
If your angel friend can hide  
people, someone else can, too. Now  
that I know that it's possible,  
I'll find a way.  
(pulls out DEAN'S phone)  
Don't worry; I'll call the  
paramedics before I leave. They'll  
pump your stomachs and keep you  
busy while I get out of town.

DEAN  
(eyes closed)  
Find . . . you . . . again.

LEXI  
Maybe.

LEXI holds up Ruby's demon-killing knife, admires it, puts it in her bag.  
She yanks the hex bag from around DEAN'S neck and pockets it.

LEXI (CONT'D)  
Maybe you won't want to.

LEXI stands, steps over DEAN, and kneels by SAM; SAM is sitting on the floor,  
weaving slightly, barely holding himself up. LEXI begins going through his pockets;  
SAM reaches out and seizes LEXI by the arm. She calmly peels his fingers off  
as he collapses onto the floor, and continues searching his pockets.

As LEXI speaks, she opens his wallet, pulls out one credit card and tucks it  
into SAM'S breast pocket, then drops his wallet into her bag.  
Then she pockets SAM'S hex bag and smiles sympathetically at him.

LEXI (CONT'D)  
I hope you guys don't take any of  
this personally. But I told you;  
I'm done with all of this. I want  
no part of it. I've been through  
enough.

LEXI reaches out and pats SAM'S cheek.

LEXI  
I like you, Sam, I really do.

She turns and smiles sardonically at DEAN.

LEXI  
And you . . . there are no words  
to describe how I feel about you,  
Dean; not in English, anyway.  
(beat; thoughtfully)  
Maybe in German . . .

LEXI stands; we see SAM'S eyes are closed. She steps back over DEAN'S body  
on her way to the door, then stops and looks down, surprised.  
DEAN is grasping her lightly by the ankle; his eyes are open, but barely.

DEAN  
(slurred)  
Nev' . . . keep me . . . away from  
. . . m' kid . . .

LEXI easily shakes off his hand, then drops to one knee beside DEAN.  
LEXI looks at DEAN with pity.

LEXI  
Dean, there is no kid.

CLOSE IN ON DEAN'S FACE as LEXI speaks.

LEXI (O.C.)  
Four weeks ago, I had an abortion.  
After everything that's happened to  
me, I'm just not ready to be a mom.  
(beat)  
I'm sorry.

LEXI stands once more.

POV. DEAN'S. We are looking up at LEXI; she fades in and out of focus,  
and seems surrounded by a warm lovely light.

LEXI  
You know, in spite of everything,  
I'm really glad you two came; it  
was good to see you again.  
(beat)  
Take care of each other.

As DEAN loses consciousness, we

FADE OUT.

 

END OF ACT FOUR


End file.
